


I want you

by ryooo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryooo/pseuds/ryooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles不只是想要Derek咬他，而Derek很高兴自己发现了这个秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you

Stiles一进房间就被吓了一跳。他就是讨厌狼人这一点，他们总是神不知鬼不觉就出现在你面前。  
他看了看Derek，连关门的动作也变得小心翼翼。还好他爸不在家。  
“下一次换个方式进来行吗？”他叹了口气，问，“什么事？”  
Derek显然无视了Stiles的话，只是凑近些抓住了他的右手腕。狼人露出锐利的犬齿，仿佛下一刻就要在对方的皮肤上肆虐。  
不知道是不是因为看惯了那对尖牙，Stiles并没有感到慌张和害怕，他只是有些困惑。他不知道Derek这是怎么了。他是想用这个来吓唬自己吗？虽然这倒是挺像对方的做事方法，但他不记得自己有做过什么需要得到警告的事情。  
“你怕吗？”  
Derek盯着Stiles的脸，在他的皮肤上喷出温热的鼻息。  
事实上，这是一个不需要得到答案的问题。Derek知道他的答案，用他那敏锐的嗅觉。他能感知到Stiles的胸膛里稍稍加快的心跳，但这并非来自恐惧，因为他只闻到兴奋的气味。  
Stiles企图收回自己的手，但天知道狼人有多大的力气，他根本没法动弹。最后他选择进行谈判。  
“嘿，兄弟，冷静下来好吗？我做了什么吗？呃，我的意思是……多大的事情需要你……”  
不等对方说完话，Derek就一口咬了下去。  
“噢！操，你的脑袋出什么问题了吗？我他妈的可不想变成狼人！”在Derek松口以后，Stiles赶忙抽回自己的手，瞪了他一眼。伤口上持续积累着疼痛，就好像一个火辣辣的吻。  
似乎是受不了少年吵闹的叫声，Derek平静地说：“那只是一个普通的咬痕，你不会变成狼人的。”  
他望向Stiles的眼睛，又补充：“再说，你不怕不是吗？”  
话音刚落，他就感觉到Stiles的心跳有一个小小的、异常的停顿。  
“我才不要变得跟你一样！”  
Derek闻言，低头轻轻地笑起来，而后又饶有兴趣地看着人类。他想起Peter说过的话，这次Stiles的拒绝和面对Peter的邀请时一样。但Derek不信，他能轻而易举地嗅到谎言的味道。  
“别对自己说谎了，你心里知道答案。”  
Derek慢慢靠近Stiles，靠近他不断起伏的胸膛，靠近他渐渐慌乱的呼吸，最终把他逼进一个角落。两个人之间的空间小到他只要一抬头就能蹭到Derek的胡渣。  
面对这么不安全的距离，Stiles一时不知该怎么反驳。他想打破沉默，但他知道，Derek一定在用那狼鼻子探测他。多撒一个谎显然没有意义。  
Stiles咬了咬红润的下唇，这令Derek不禁失了神。  
“这里没有其他人，承认也没有关系。”  
Stiles贴着冰凉的墙壁，突然像是想到什么一样抬头看向高大的男人，带着灵气的眼睛里浮现一丝笑意。他微微翘起唇角，放慢了语速：“如果我承认，你愿意转化我吗？”  
Derek皱眉，不舍地将目光从那得意的笑容移向Stiles的眼睛。他没想到自己会得到这样的回答。这简直就像在调情，即使他不太想承认。  
是时候让这小子知道谁才是成年人了。  
“当然。”  
来不及好好欣赏Stiles惊讶的神情，Derek已经扭头啃上他的脖颈。Stiles下意识地抬手要推开对方，却因为那些不太温柔的啃咬而失去了力气。他早该知道，Derek可没有白白多活那几年。要做Derek的对手，自己或许还得多交几个女朋友。  
狼人的短发磨蹭着Stiles的下巴和耳朵，轻微的刺痛和瘙痒感交替刺激着他。这些都让他觉得棒透了。是的，他喜欢这感觉。  
Stiles承认，如果当时是Derek来邀请他，或许他现在已经是个毛茸茸的狼人了。毕竟被Derek咬这件事本身就是那么吸引人。  
不过，Stiles开始搞不懂自己了。  
尽管Derek是一个充满魅力的男人，但他喜欢Lydia，而且没有人怀疑过他的性取向。  
但当那个狼人站在那儿，站在他的不远处时，Stiles就是不能无视他。那双喜欢吓唬人的红眼睛，那个喜欢到处探测的鼻子，那张喜欢发号施令的嘴……Derek的一切都在他的脑子里强调着他的存在感。  
当Stiles和他面对面站着时——即使隔了一些距离——他们之间总是会产生一些眼神交流，而这在不知不觉中让他们俩的关系变得更加复杂。有时Stiles只是不想读懂那些，关于Derek需要他的帮助，关于Derek想要他闭嘴，关于Derek和他之间的小秘密。  
可他就是能够明白，就是无法拒绝对方。  
看看这个正咬着自己脖子的家伙，他真的无法拒绝，完全无法拒绝Derek的侵略。  
该死，他明明只是开了个玩笑而已。  
Derek似乎很喜欢他的脖子。他在Stiles的颈间反复舔舐，那儿有一股蜂蜜的味道，和他淡棕色的眼睛一样甜。  
Stiles享受这感觉，但这不对劲。  
他突然推开了男人，但一抬头就撞上了对方的眼睛。Derek正认真地注视着他，眼里闪过困惑。  
“呃……我想说，这不对……”他舔了舔嘴唇，继续道，“抱歉，我刚刚开了一个过分的玩笑……”  
“但你喜欢。”  
“不不不，别再用你的超能力来探测我了好吗？”听到某个单词时，Stiles突然激动起来。他有时真是恨透了狼人，他们总是搞得自己像一个白痴。  
“还有就是，我没有。”这句补充听上去似乎并没有任何说服力。  
“你承认了。”  
说完，Derek浅浅地笑起来。他发誓自己没用鼻子或者任何狼人超能力，因为Stiles脸红了。他见过人类啰里啰嗦的时候，但从没看到过他害羞的样子。这过分可爱。  
“我没有！”他几乎是吼出来。  
Stiles的心跳快得要命，他猜想Derek全部都能听到。  
“好吧，好吧，我只是……”他试图组织语句来解释，但最终放弃了，“就只是……忘了它，好吗？”  
“你是指什么？你喜欢我咬你，还是你喜欢我？”  
Derek那双闪烁着的眼睛在Stiles看来格外漂亮，他猜自己是陷进去了。Stiles不安地移开了目光，但他似乎逃不出去。Derek用手撑着墙壁，把他禁锢在自己的面前，得意地勾起嘴角。  
看吧，现在他就像一个白痴一样。  
Derek喜欢捉弄Stiles，他承认把捉弄去掉这句话其实也成立。但Stiles的想法似乎并不明确，他得确认一些事情。  
“看着我，Stiles。”Derek温柔地命令他，但他才不要听这个大酸狼的话。  
“别怪我咬你。”狼人总是这样威胁他。  
“那我可享受着呢。”  
Stiles翻了个白眼，有些自暴自弃。他不情愿地抬起头，发现那双眼睛已经染成血红，这让他感到害怕。  
Derek看到那双小鹿般的眼睛腾起水汽，似乎心软了不少，他轻轻地说：“我想听你亲口说出来。”  
Stiles皱了皱鼻子，他不想当个傻瓜。但Derek的那双眼睛像月光一般笼罩着温柔，他喜欢这个。而且，他也不想见到对方受伤的表情。好吧，如果是当Derek的傻瓜或许他愿意？他在心里挣扎了一会儿，终于打算开口。  
“我喜欢——”  
Derek用舌头接受了最后一个单词。  
他把Stiles拉进自己的怀里，伸手攀上他光滑的背部，这让Stiles忍不住颤抖了一下。他不由自主地勾住Derek的脖子，整个身体都向对方又贴近了一些。他闭上眼睛，在Derek的引领下回吻。  
Stiles学着伸向对方的喉咙抢夺氧气。事实上他的确需要这么做。Derek正用力地吸着他的舌头，仿佛要把他整个人都生吞活剥。他根本无法呼吸。但他爱死这个吻了。  
Derek主动结束了这个漫长而美好的吻，他放开Stiles，向后退了几步。  
“你还没成年。”他看上去有点后悔。  
Stiles大口呼吸着，眨了眨眼睛说：“但你硬了。”  
“而我也是。”他慢慢靠近狼人，很真诚地看着对方。  
“我想要你，Derek。”Stiles再次勾住他的脖子，在他耳边低语，“现在。”  
感谢这个小动作，Derek变得更硬了。他终于忍不住扶上Stiles的腰，放任自己粗暴地顶向对方的下身。  
“Derek……”Stiles轻轻地呼唤他的名字，他摆动着自己的腰让两个人一上一下更大幅度地摩擦彼此。  
他再次探出舌头品尝嘴边的蜜罐子，用舌尖缓慢地描绘着Stiles优美的颈线，享受对方每一次溢出喉咙的呻吟。Stiles身上的气味变得浑浊起来，他似乎能够从中闻到自己。出于本能，他用力地嗅了嗅。Derek发现自己喜欢这两种味道的结合，这的确使他兴奋。  
Derek把Stiles摔在床上，脱掉了两个人的衣服。  
“这可有点痛。”Stiles咕哝了一句。  
“你自找的。”  
哼，狼人听力。Stiles在心里嘲笑了一下自己的智商，伸手去脱对方的裤子。他抚摸了一下Derek的阴茎，用口腔包裹住它，有些混乱地舔弄着。  
作为一个处男，Stiles真的不知道该怎么取悦一个男人。于是他抬眼去看Derek的反应，发现那家伙正居高临下地看着他。  
上帝啊，这眼神天杀的性感。  
Derek用手轻轻地揪住他的头发，操进他的喉咙深处。但Stiles显然不习惯这个，他有些抗拒地吐出了Derek的阴茎，但津液缠在龟头上，依依不舍地黏着他的舌头。Stiles缓了一下，舔掉那些银丝，决定再试一次。  
他握住根部，努力用嘴去容纳Derek的柱身，轻轻用喉咙口挤压着头部。他忍不住吞咽了一下，这让Derek忍不住发出一句叹息。  
“Stiles……”  
这句呼唤给了他信心，于是他又深深地含住了对方。Derek也把自己推向最深处，感受喉咙口那片柔软。湿热的口腔紧紧地贴着他的性器，啧啧水声碰撞出快感。  
“操。”  
Derek抽出自己的阴茎，俯下身去吻Stiles。  
“所以我猜我做得不错？”Stiles捧起Derek的脸，得意地笑起来。  
狼人觉得好笑，即使在床上，这位青少年依然不能保持安静。但他还是以笑容回应。Derek咬住Stiles的耳垂，用牙齿蹂躏那块柔软的皮肤。Stiles因此轻哼了一声。被咬耳朵的感觉似乎并不坏，他真的不介意Derek在他身上多留一点咬痕。  
他贴着Derek的腹肌，用手掌上的每一处皮肤来触摸那些凹凸有致的肌肉，他感觉到全身上下的每一个细胞都为此而疯狂，他甚至能想象到自己的血液在快速流动着。  
天哪，他现在兴奋得像赢得了全世界。  
“Der……”  
狼人开始轻柔地啄着那些星星点点的小黑痣。  
“说真的，你不想进来？”Stiles的眼睛亮亮的，大胆地邀请着他，“我以为狼人的性爱更加狂野……”  
Derek被逗笑了，他把手指伸进那张不肯停下的嘴，说：“看来我不该让你的嘴巴空着。”  
Stiles皱了皱眉以示抗议，但最终安静下来开始舔那些手指。确保充分湿润后，Derek将手指探入那个敏感的地方，慢慢推进去滑动了一下。这些动作让Stiles向后退缩了一下，他有些抗拒后方有异物进入。  
Derek吻着他的脸庞，另一只手开始套弄他的阴茎，似乎想给他一些安慰。  
Stiles整个人缩在Derek的怀里，身下的疼痛和快感涌向脑袋，这让他有些头晕。他迷迷糊糊地抱着狼人的脑袋，发出难耐的轻哼声。他感觉到那些手指在身体里一深一浅地抽插着。Stiles乐意夹着Derek的手指，但是他更希望那是阴茎。  
“操我，Derek。”Stiles扭了扭身体，重新对上那双金绿色的眼睛，看着它们渐渐变红。他明白，他马上就能得到自己想要的。  
Derek对着穴口深深地插进去，几乎要顶到那一点让Stiles就这样高潮。炙热的柱体在温暖的身体里停留了一些时间，被充满的感觉简直好到极点。虽然这确实有点疼，但他喜欢，他就是喜欢。  
狼人的性器在他体内慢慢滑动起来，同时不断加快速度，摩擦每一个敏感的地方。  
“嗯……Der……”Stiles无法控制不让那些声音漏出来。他双手绞着床单，伸头去咬男人的下巴。小颗的汗珠向他的舌根攀爬着，那些短短的胡渣擦过他柔软的唇瓣。  
Derek轻轻地捏住Stiles的脖子，舌头滑进他的口腔，一起品尝那淡淡的咸涩味道。他们捕捉着对方的舌头，侵占着彼此的口腔。  
Derek的下身仍然狠狠地撞击着他，那些近乎疯狂的感觉敲打在他的股间，最终融合在他的身体里。Stiles用尽自己的力气去拥抱Derek，感受那副健壮的身躯，感受性爱带来的奇妙感觉。  
这就像一场狩猎，而Derek绝对是那头凶猛的野兽。Stiles愿意成为猎物，永远愿意。因为他爱Derek，无所谓那是痛苦还是快乐，他就是爱着他的全部。  
Derek把Stiles的双腿架在肩膀上，向更深处撞去。他亲昵地蹭蹭Stiles的鼻尖，用低沉的声音吼着恋人的名字。  
“Stiles……”  
在那些没有规律的冲撞下，Stiles终于射了出来。他有些气喘吁吁，但还是凑过去亲了亲Derek的额头。  
“爱你。”他看着Derek的眼睛，认真地说，“永远爱你，Derek。”  
没过多久，Stiles就感觉到身体里突然涌出一股热流。  
“嘿，别告诉我这是因为我说‘爱你’。”说完，他就不可抑制地笑起来。  
Derek恢复了往常的臭脸，有些不高兴地说：“闭嘴。”  
他抱着Stiles躺到了那张不太大的床上，贪婪地嗅了嗅怀里人类柔软的黑发。Stiles的味道令他感到安心，他愉悦地发出哼哼，小声说了一句话。  
怀里的脑袋不安分地蹭了蹭Derek的锁骨，终于肯和他一起进入梦乡。  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
